living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mik'hael Builder
Mik'hael's History Mik'hael is a Human paladin living in Sharn, a templar of the Silver Flame. As his skill and renown grew, Mik'hael was instructed to join the Wayfinder Foundation, in order to recruit allies in the fight against evil and to advocate for the church's interests. Fluff Backstory Mik'hael grew up an orphan in Lower Dura. At a young age, he was left for dead after being wounded in a fight. After being found and nursed back to health by a member of the Silver Flame, Mik'hael joined the church, eventually becoming a member of the Order of Templars. Mik'hael lives in Upper Dura with his wife and children, but spends much of his time helping the poor in Lower Dura and throughout the city. He is based out of Coldflame Keep in High Hope, Middle Northedge (p 81 Sharn City of Towers). Sometimes this means coming to grips with evil supernatural forces, but most of the time it means helping to repair and build housing for those in need. Mik'hael and Mollie's Community Service (This narrative details an "off-screen" adventure that accounts for the extra XP dot Mollie and Mik'hael received from their Players DMing games.) A week goes by after the Wayfinders return from Legion Lost. One morning after a few days of resting with his family, Mik’hael heads to Fallen Sun to see if any new adventures have been posted. When he opens the door to the tavern, the dawn’s light falls on a lone figure at the bar: Mollie sitting on a barstool, asleep. The rest of the tavern is deserted, except for the still form of Ketaal who is snoring loudly on the floor behind the bar, flask in hand. After checking the job board and seeing it bare, Mik’hael approaches Mollie and shakes her gently. “Did you have a good time?” he asks with an amused look on his face. Mollie jerks and lifts her head. A string of drool sticks the hair to her face as she looks at Mik’hael blearily. “Hi, I-” she starts to introduce herself, but stops, realizing that she knows this person. She should greet Mik’hael as though he were a friend. “Long time no see! It’s been…” she pauses, still waking up and not sure what time it is. “... two days?” Mik’hael smiles and gestures towards the sunlight shining through the door. “We’ve been back in Sharn for three days. Have you… been sleeping at-” he glances at the bar, “- er, in the tavern? If you need a place to stay, my wife would love to put you up in the guest room.” Mollie blinks at him, then looks back the bar. She is awake now. She realizes fully where she is. “Oh. N-no. I have a place. Everyone was talking last night and Ketaal said ‘Don’t go anywhere, let me fix you a true Khorvairian drink!’ But then he passed out, and...I… he’d asked me to s-stay... “ she trails off. Mik’hael seems puzzled, but his time fighting beside Mollie has taught him to smile and nod at these idiosyncrasies. He gestures towards the jobs board. “There isn’t any work to be had yet. What are you going to do in the meantime?” Mollie stares at him, thinking. Do? What I always do. Train. Is that the wrong answer? She wonders to herself. Then she realizes she has been silent too long and he’s still waiting. “Um… nothing?” “Would you like to come to church and then do some work in Lower Dura with me? We’re going to be fixing some houses. There’s always a lot to be done and not enough hands to do it. I can show you how to frame a wall. What do you say?” Mollie nods vigorously. She wasn’t back home anymore, and needed to meet new people and try new things. And she liked helping people. Helping people did not always require talking. Together, Mollie and Mik’hael head first to Coldflame Keep in High Hope to meet with father Mazin Tana. He seems very nice to Mollie, and she starts to bow. {Should I curtsy instead? I don’t know how to curtsey. Does it require a dress?} She decides firmly that bowing is the right course of action, but by the time she finishes, the father has moved and she finds herself bowing to a potted plant. “...nice plant. Very...green.” Father Mazin Tana shoots Mik’hael a puzzled look as if to say “what’s wrong with her?” Mik’hael smiles and shrugs. ___ They leave the church and go to the widow’s house in Lower Dura. It takes a long time, but eventually they patch a wall that had caved in. Just as the widow is insisting that they take each take a fruitcake, there is a scream from outside. A woman is being chased two skeletons down the street. Carpenter Mollie suddenly turns into eerily-silent-yet-ferocious Angry Mollie. She throws open the door violently (which falls off the hinges) and then surges into the street. By the time Mik’hael gets outside and unlimbers his sword, the skeletons have been smote into dust, and Mollie is breathing heavily. In the distance, there are more screams. Things escalate quickly, and by tracking down the undead swarming up from the Cogs, eventually they corner scrawny necromancy. They fight and best the fiend (he goes by the name Mathander), and although Mik’hael offers him a chance to surrender, he spits in his face draws hidden wand from his sleeve and points it at Mik’hael. Mollie promptly removes Mathander’s arm, and then his head. Everyone is showered in blood, and Mik’hael lets out a disappointed sigh that another soul gave themselves wholly to the darkness. They wearily trudge to the surface and back to Mik’hael’s house, where his wife Charity helps them clean up and tends to their wounds. Mollie considers her bloodstained clothes, then considers a glaive. Reach weapon. Downtime: Crafting Narrative '10 Downtime dots spent to craft Splint Armor, Longsword, Warhammer, Warpick, Shield, Dagger (2), and Mirror (Steel). ' Some time later, Mik’hael picks up his wages from the Wayfinder Foundation. He has never held so much gold in his life. He decides that now is the time. He cannot put it off any longer; it is time to upgrade equipment! He starts to shop, but soon realizes that he cannot carry all of this by himself. So he stops by Coldflame Keep to pick up Billy, one of the pages there. Together, they go shopping, trudging all over Sharn to find the right merchants. After acquiring all the tool she needs, Mik’hael and Billy head home. ---- “Honey, I’m home! Check this out!” After a few steps he remembers to kick off his muddy boots. He finds Charity teaching sword-play to their daughter, Mary. When they see Mik’hael approaching with new shinies, they rush over. However, it soon becomes apparent that Charity is not pleased. “How much did you pay for all of this?” Billy and Mary make themselves scarce. Mik’hael hesitates. “Um… I got some good deals. I went to Tradefair and…” Charity arches her eyebrow and taps her foot. “Did you forget that I apprenticed as a smith? I can make half of this. How much was it?” Reluctantly, he tells her. “Take the smithed items back, leave the rest.” She smiles at him. ---- Two weeks later, Mik’hael tries on his armor. The brigandine fits him like a glove, and his weapons are weighted precisely. He smiles at Charity, and she winks. As Mik’hael heads out the door, ready for whatever dangers lurk in the shadows of Sharn and beyond. Crunchy Bits XP & Gold Log = Character Sheet * Mik'hael Category:Characters